Becks Tagebuch
left|700px|link= Beck ist eine junge New Yorker Schriftstellerin, die eines Tages auf den charmanten Buchhändler Joe trifft. Joe verliebt sich schlagartig und beschließt, dass Beck seine Frau werden soll. Dafür ist er bereit, alles zu tun und jedes Hindernis aus dem Weg zu räumen – auch wenn diese Hindernisse Menschen sind... Joe verfolgt Beck auf Schritt und Tritt und dringt in die privatesten Bereiche des Lebens ein, ohne dass sie es bemerkt. thumb|400px|center Am 26. Dezember startet die Thriller-Serie YOU auf Netflix und gibt dem Zuschauer Einblick in die Gedankenwelt eines Stalkers. Sie zeigt packend, wie gefährlich es sein kann, sein Leben zu öffentlich zu machen. Hier erfahrt ihr alles, was ihr zum Serienstart wissen müsst! left|700px|link= Joe Ganzkörper.jpg|link=Joe Goldberg|'Joe Goldberg' - Der Buchhändler verliebt sich sofort in Beck. Er verfolgt sie auf Schritt und Tritt und überschreitet alle Grenzen, damit sie sich in ihn verliebt. Doch Peach schöpft Verdacht... Beck Ganzkörper.jpg|link=Beck|'Guinevere Beck' - Die junge Frau will ihre Autoren-Karriere in New York starten. Als Joe in ihr Leben tritt, scheint zuerst alles perfekt. Doch die Dinge nehmen schnell eine dunkle Wendung. Peach Ganzkörper.jpg|link=Peach Salinger|'Peach Salinger' - Die schöne, reiche Peach ist Becks beste Freundin und merkt schnell, dass mit Joe etwas nicht stimmt. Dabei hat sie selber ein großes Geheimnis, das nicht ans Licht kommen darf. Annika Ganzkörper.jpg|link=Annika|'Annika' - Die selbstbewusste Annika ist eine Social-Media-Ikone und eine Freundin von Beck. Doch auch sie wird von Joe ausgenutzt und merkt, wie gefährlich das öffentliche Leben im Netz sein kann. Lynn Ganzkörper.jpg|link=Lynn|'Lynn' - Die selbstbewusste Lynn ist hauptberuflich reiche Tochter und gehört zu Becks Freundekreis. Sie genießt das luxuriöse Leben und schnelles Online-Dating. Ethan You Portrait.png|link=Ethan|'Ethan' - Joes Kollege hunterstützt Joe in all seinen Bemühungen rund um Beck, ohne zu wissen, was wirklich dahintersteckt. Zudem darf er nicht in den Keller der Buchhandlung, was gute Gründe hat... left|700px|link= Die 5 spannendsten Fakten vor dem Serienstart von YOU Es gibt eine Reihe von Gründen dafür, warum Genre-Fans von der neuen Psychothriller-Serie YOU begeistert sein werden. Die Serie basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Caroline Kepnes aus dem Jahr 2014 und folgt Joe Goldberg, dem Leiter einer Buchhandlung, der sich Hals über Kopf in eine aufstrebende Schriftstellerin verliebt, als diese eines Tages in seinen Laden kommt. Aber seine überbordenden Gefühle verleiten ihn bald dazu, die Grenze von romantischer Verliebtheit zu Stalking zu überschreiten. Er fängt an, sie online zu verfolgen, in ihr Haus einzubrechen, zufällige Treffen zu inszenieren und sogar die Menschen aus ihrem Leben zu verdrängen, welche die beiden voneinander fernhalten könnten. Im Vorfeld des Starts der zehn-teiligen Serie, möchten wir dir fünf interessante Dinge über YOU erzählen. Und los geht‘s! Die verschiedenen Charaktere in YOU und ihre Beziehungen YOU ist eine neue Serie, die ab dem 26. Dezember bei Netflix startet. Der Psychothriller handelt von einem Buchhändler Mitte 20, der sich Knall auf Fall in eine charismatische Kundin verliebt, als diese eines Tages sein Geschäft betritt. Aber wie der Titel der Serie schon vermuten lässt, nimmt seine Zuneigung eine unheilvolle Wendung, als er anfängt, sie online zu stalken und ihr Leben so zu manipulieren, dass ihr fast gar nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als auch Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln. Hier findest du alles über die Beziehungen in YOU. left|700pxlink= thumb|250px|left|Beck hat ihr Handy immer griffbereit. In Zeiten von Smartphones und Wifi in jedem Café leben wir alle mehr oder weniger online. Wir lesen unsere E-Mails im Bus, schießen Selfies auf Partys und posten unseren Standort auf Reisen. All das passiert in Sekunden und intuitiv ist ein neuer Status, ein Update, ein neue Profilbild mit der Welt geteilt. Tatsächlich verliert man dabei schnell aus den Augen, wieviele Menschen Zugang zu diesen Informationen haben und wie sie verwendet werden können. Denn nicht nur unsere Freunde und Familien freuen sich über die Urlaubsfotos, auch Fremde könnten diese Informationen für sich, und vielleicht gegen uns verwenden. Ähnlich ergeht es Beck in „YOU” als sie Joe kennenlernt. Sie stöbert in dem Buchladen in dem er arbeitet und kauft etwas. Beim Bezahlen liest er ihren Namen auf ihrer Kreditkarte und hat nun alles, was er braucht, um im Internet mehr über sie herauszufinden. Und das ist einiges, denn Beck teilt recht unbedacht sehr viele Informationen im Internet. Du willst solche Situationen vermeiden? Hier findest du ein paar hilfreiche Tipps, wie du im Netz nicht ungewollt zu viel über dich preisgibst. Hier findest du den ganzen Artikel mit allen Tipps. left|700px|link= left|150px|thumb „Du wirst mich lieben!” Seit es das Internet und besonders Social Media gibt, wird der Begriff des „Stalkings” gerne umgangssprachlich und humorvoll verwendet, wenn man online über Personen recherchiert. In den allermeisten Fällen ist das komplett harmlos und geht nicht über das oberflächliche Anschauen von Profilen in Sozialen Netzwerken oder das Googlen von bekannten Namen hinaus. Doch manchmal geht das Interesse an einer Person in Obsession und Verfolgung über - so wie bei Joe und Beck: Joe überschreitet viele Grenzen von Becks Privatsphäre und verstößt damit sogar gegen Gesetze. Was Stalking genau ist und wo es anfängt kannst du hier nachlesen. center|300px|link= Penn Badgley Darsteller.jpg|'Penn Badgley' - Der Schauspieler war vor „YOU” wohl am bekanntesten für seine Rolle als Dan Humphrey aka der „Lonely Boy” aus der Serie Gossip Girl. Kaum zu glauben, dass er die Rolle erst ablehnte, dann aber annahm, als man darauf beharrte, dass er der Richtige dafür sei. Man fand seinen Namen auch auf der Liste der 100 sexiest man of 2011. Elizabteh Lail Darsteller.jpg|'Elizabeth Lail' - Elizabeth Lail startete ihre Karriere vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit, spielte sich aber mit der märchenhaften Rolle der Anna in Once Upon a Time in unsere Herzen. Auch in The Blacklist hatte sie einen kurzen Auftritt. Shay Mitchell Darsteller.jpg|'Shay Mitchell' - Das Rich-Girl-Drama steht ihr gut! Schauspielerin Shay Mitchell hat man über Jahre hinweg in Pretty Little Liars als Emily Fields gesehen. Der perfekte Rollen-Auftakt für die Figur der Peach in You: Auch hier spielen Lügen und große Geheimnisse eine tragende Rolle. John Stamos Darsteller.jpg|'John Stamos' - In YOU sieht man ihn nur in einer Nebenrolle, aber John Stamos hat schon in unzähligen Serien- und Filmproduktionen mitgewirkt. So auch in Emergency Room als Dr. Tony Gates, Screams Queens, aber auch Two and a Half Men und Fuller House. center|300px|link= center|300px|link= center|300px thumb|center|300 px __NOEDITSECTION__